


When He Sees Me

by binchmarner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, ITS HONESTLY KIND OF ANGST??, M/M, but cute, harrys oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Draco Malfoy is absolutely pants at transfiguration. Harry helps him.“You’re not actually staring at Potter again are you?” Blaise smirked as he elbowed Draco in the side. Draco rolled his eyes, his fringe falling in front of his face as Blaise and Pansy tucked into lunch.“Shut up.” His cheeks grew a faint pink as he turned his head. “Who would spend-no, waste, any time looking at someone like Potter?” He said, taking a bite out of his game pie.





	When He Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).



> Tw: kind of abuse? Lucius is a bitch.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Sun. I love you.

Draco huffed as he tried to regain focus on his transfiguration work, though it was difficult with the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts at Christmastime. ‘Turn twenty beetles into paper lips and buttons, my arse,’ he thought. He set down his wand and glanced two tables over where Sainted Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived sat, giggling over pumpkin juice with the red head Weasley girl. Ginger, was it? Giselle?

Why couldn’t that have been him?

“You’re not actually staring at Potter again are you?” Blaise smirked as he elbowed Draco in the side. Draco rolled his eyes, his fringe falling in front of his face as Blaise and Pansy tucked into lunch.

“Shut up.” His cheeks grew a faint pink as he turned his head. “Who would spend-no, waste, any time looking at someone like Potter?” He said, taking a bite out of his game pie.

“Seems like Ginevera does. Everyone knows she’s fancied him since he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets.” Pansy said, trying (and failing) to hold back a smirk as Draco bent the fork in half. “And it seems to be working.”

“They seem perfectly happy together. If that’s what he wants then they—seem—happy.” He said, tearing the pigeon and lamb meat apart with a knife.

Draco downed his cup of pumpkin juice and sighed, his stomach turning every time he looked at Harry and Ginny. “I don’t seem to be making any progress with these damn beetles, so I’m going to go—somewhere else. Sign up for tutoring.” He said, his eyes watering slightly as he turned briskly, his breath stuttering as he heard Harry shout Draco name. He turned around, grinned tightly and waved, and power walked out.

“Draco! Malfoy, wait!” Harry called, his cloak billowing behind him as he ran to catch up with Draco.

“Yes Potter?” Draco asked, not yet turning around. “Don’t you want to get back with Ginevera?”

“Ginny? What, no. I saw you working on transfiguration, and wondered if you needed any help?” He smiled gently, the corner of his mouth twitching up to show a dimple.

“Yeah, um, who knew eighth year could be so hard? That sounds nice, yeah.” Draco busied himself with counting the bricks on the wall behind Harry. Not focusing on his bright green eyes and wavy dark hair at all. Nope.

“Come on. I know a place where we can practice in peace.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him through the school.

“The Room of Requirement?” Draco asked. “But there’s a whole load of crap in there, it’ll be impossible to—“

Draco was cut off by the door opening to a spacious room with a table and a box of jars filled with quills and beetles and anything they needed.

“That,” Harry explained, “was when you needed all that load of stuff. Now you need a classroom setting, so it’s given you the classroom setting. Come on.” He grinned, squeezing Draco’s hand. “It’s okay.”

“This is amazing!” Draco smiled, his heart fluttering on the verge of feeling like the heroine in one of Narcissa’s muggle love stories. “I—I didn’t know you tutored.”

“Ever since Dumbledore’s Army, I’ve noticed I’m kind of a good teacher.” Harry smirked as he set up the beetles. “I’ve been helping students who need it on the side.”

Oh, students. Draco wasn’t special. He tried not to let his face fall, tried not to feel so special in Harry’s gaze.

“A regular McGonnagall.” Draco teased.

Harry was infuriatingly as good a teacher as he bragged. Draco understood and completed the task within two hours.

“Um, thanks for your help,” Draco smiled as he picked up his wand. “I should get—“

“No! No. Do you want to—stay and, I dunno. Talk?” Harry blushed, fixing his glasses. Draco noticed the small flush on his cheekbones and smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

~*~

“No way, you arse!” Harry laughed as Draco won another round of Exploding Snap. “You’re such a shit.”

“You’re a sore loser.” Draco said through heaves of laughter.

“Shut up, its Christmas.” Harry grinned. “And you’re sure you’ve never played this game before?”

“Hand to Merlin, I swear. Father never allowed such improper acts in the house.” Draco said, his heart sinking down to his stomach. As much as he’s glad to be shot of his father, the thought of him in Azkaban, rotting away...

“Hey, you okay mate?” Harry asked, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I’m actually not really supposed to be at Hogwarts for Christmas, but Mum’s in France with her family, and Dad’s well...”

“I’m sorry.” Was all Harry could even begin to think of saying.

“No, Mum was gonna leave him anyway. It’s just weird. He’s gonna-stay there for the rest of his life, and I’m never gonna see him again. I’m never gonna have to worry about him again.” Draco allowed a smile to grace his lips.

“Never took me liking blokes well.” Draco’s hand instinctively cradled the arm that had been hexed during countless summers, his chest tight as he huffed out a laugh.

“My family would never take it well either. Too bad they don’t know that my cousin is gay. Flaming more like.” Harry smiled. “You okay? Did he—“

“No, I’m fine.”

Harry’s stomach broiled in anger as he thought of someone touching Draco with anything other than a good intention. “What an arse.”

“Like I said, glad he’s gone. Mum seems happier.” He reasoned. That’s all Draco could seem to do these days. He’d tried to hex the dark mark off his arm, he’d tried to reason that his dad was a criminal, he’d tried to live with his Mum’s depression, he’d tried—

And then he felt it. A pair of lips against his, beautifully chapped against his lips. The smell of new parchment and spilled ink and chocolate frogs. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry cupped Draco’s cheeks, wiping away his tears.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Harry said, his voice rough. “No one has to hurt you again.”

Draco looked up, laughing as tears poured down his cheeks. “Mistletoe. Were you planning this Potter?”

Harry blushed. “I knew if it was the right time, what I wanted would appear. If you don’t want to—“

“No, I do—just, kiss me again. Please.” Draco bit his lip, his eyes flitting to Harry’s lips.

And he did.


End file.
